Kenna Tolo
'' '' "You think you're so smart uh? You think I'll just be like everyone else uh? That I'll just lie down on my back and let you humiliate me uh? Well, I won't, you can point out my flaws, but I won't care. You can send 200 or 2,000 bounty hunters on me but I won't back down. Whatever you do, I won't back down or break. Its not because I made my own will strong oh no, my will is strong because others create it. So in sense, I'll never break. . . " ''-''Kenna Tolo- Summary HOME-WORLD: NAR SHADDAA BORN: 46BBY SPECIES: HYBRID ''' '''GENDER: FEMALE HEIGHT: 5"4 HAIR COLOR: LIGHT-RED, (SITH) BLACK, (DOOLOSH) DARK BROWN EYE COLOR: EMERALD, (SITH) RED, (DOOLOSH) BLUE ERA(S) ' *[RISE OF THE EMPIRE] *[GALACTIC REPUBLIC] '''AFFILIATIONS: ' *'''DOOLOSH CLAN *'TOLO INCORPORATIONS' '' 'Kenna Tolo '''was an eccentric individual who had many adventures in her lifetime. For most of her life, she was alone, in the shades of darkness, but overtime Kenna made many friends and allies. She allied herself with the Sinister Sith Guild, Even Balance, the UNSC Special Forces, the Shaala Pirates and Nova Corp for a short time, the Doolosh Clan, and many others. Kenna is now the Lead Manager of Tolo Incorporations, an Entertainment business with a variety of sections. The construction of Tolo Incorp is still in progress. Biography Early Life ''"I can't remember my mother, or any of my child life for that matter, I can only remember screaming, and the flashes of red and white" -''Kenna talking to Spike about her childhood- In 46BBY , on the criminal planet of Nar Shaddaa , a black Twi'lek slave by the name of Aloa Anu was blessed with a beautiful girl. The rare thing about the young child was that she was of human-Twilek hybrid . Aloa named her Amora Anu. The loved. How Amora was conceived was a secret Aloa kept to herself and from the other slaves and her Hutt Master, Popara Anjilac Diresto . Her master did not like it when other males conversed with Aloa because Aloa was a relic of beauty. The hard part about keeping her child secret was Popara's three personal Twi'lek slaves who were force-sensitive. But her master soon found out from one of his mercenaries that she was harboring Amora. Before Popara could do anything, Aloa escaped from his penthouse and ran in the dangerous streets below with the hybrid infant in her arms. Aloa ran, with Kath Hounds howling and the echoes of running feet in the distance behind her. The black Twi'lek ran to the Nar Shaddaa docks where a ship was already there, the ship was a Class-A MorningStar Starfighter . A human man in black was entering into the fighter, he turned around, yellow eyes cold and piercing at the female Twi'lek. Aloa felt a burning pain on her back, she screamed as more of the pain covered her. The man looked up towards the alleyway and saw four mercenaries holding TC-22 blasters . Aloa lied in shock as the man raised his hand and lighting appeared shocking to death the mercenaries. The human stared back down at Aloa, with a blank stare. The man's eyes then went to the infant in her arms. Aloa was losing consciousness, the pain her back dulling. Aloa, in her final weakness, settled Amora down in front of the man. Pleading with eyes to take care of her. The human male took hold of the young child in his arms gently, looking unsure. Before the male could do anything, Aloa died from the blaster wounds. The man holding the child, looked down at Amora, sensing something about her, special. He looked at the dead female and went on board his ship. His name was Ditac Maleste, dark Jedi , and the only father Kenna would ever know. Discovery on Toloran ''"Do you think we should take her back to the temple Master Yoda?" "Powerful with the force, she is, no more family, she has, take her to the temple, we will" -''Discussion by Jedi Masters after the founding of Young Kenna- Ditac took Amora to the snowy planet of Toloran, where a settlement of exiles lived in a small village. At first the exiles were resentful to the infant but then over the years Ditac and the exiles taught young Amora about the force and how to fight and survive. The villagers called her "Kenna" which meant Beautiful in basic tounge. As she grew, Kenna developed twi'lek markings on her face, the only noticeable trait of her twi'lek mother. When Kenna was 6 yrs old, a space frigate of trandoshan hunters landed in the settlement. The hunters were looking for the vicious Ice Dragons that existed in the icey terrain. Ditac was suspicious of the hunters and he told Kenna not to talk to them. Unbeknownist to the exiles, the trandoshans were being tracked by the jedi for stealing rare jedi crystals from the planet Dahgee. After 2 days passed, the force-sensitive exiles felt a presence in the force. 4 hours after they felt the presence, a squadron of starfighters dropped onto the planets surface. A group of jedi came from the starfighters and headed to the settlement. As soon as the jedi went to the settlement, they felt many dark presences in the villlage. Ditac told Kenna to hide saying that "they are bad people and they will take you away." Ditac went to the jedi and asked why they were here, to make his assumptions correct, the jedi told Ditac that they were looking for the trandoshan hunters. When that was said, a scream erupted from the other side of the settlement, the vile lizards were killing off the residents of the village for failing to keep their whereabouts a secret from the jedi even though the villagers never knew that they were in trouble with the peacekeepers. In haste, the jedi and the other exiles sprung into action to defeat the trandoshans. In the mist of the fighting, Kenna ran out when a good friend of hers was shot. Ditac saw Kenna in the middle of the battle and rushed to protect her. A trandoshan saw Kenna and ran with his dagger up to kill her, but before he could, Ditac went in front of him and stabbed him in the stomach with his vibroblade. Another hunter saw this and aimed a shot towards Ditac and fired and then was killed by a jedi. The shot hit Ditac and he fell dead before Kenna's eyes. When the battle was over, many of the exiles were either killed or injured. The jedi who came decided to take Kenna with them, and gave her the last name Tolo after the planet and its people. This was the start of Kenna's new adventures and her life. The Adventure Begins "''What is your name, Young one?" "Kenna, Kenna Tolo" '' '' ''-A Jedi and Kenna- Over the years in the Jedi Temple, Kenna was taught by many of the greatest jedi masters, but, she never stayed with one master. She was mostly taught by the females of the jedi like Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Adi Gallia. The other padawans called Kenna a number of insults and teased her for not having a permanent master and for her fiery temper which the jedi try to tell her to contain.('Yall know, the whole anger leads to hate sith stick) ''' Category:Female Characters